princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaze no Sonnet
Kaze no Sonnest (風のソネット, Wind Sonnet) is the 10th track to Shiraishi's album Medicine or..? Lyrics Kanji= やさしい風　僕を呼ぶよ　春色の時間の中 出会えたね　繰り返す季節　今、感じてる心 見上げた空　流れる雲　追いかけて　見つけたいよ 変わらない　想い抱きしめて　ゆっくり歩いてゆくから 揺れる陽だまり　並ぶリゾット 大好きなもの　美味しい時間 なんだかいいね。　変わらない場所 ありがとう　ただ、伝えたくなるよ どこからか聴こえる　優しげなメロディー 寄り添った昨日と　描いてく明日へ 今日という時間が重なるよ 広がる空　窓の向こう　おだやかな時間の中 届いたよ　繰り返す季節　今、感じてる流れ きらめく風　頬を撫でる　誘うよに　背中押すよ 響きあう　想い抱きしめて　ここから　歩いてゆくから 木漏れ日の先　遠回りして 見つけた花は　微笑みかける そのやさしさは　変わらない存在（もの） ありがとう　僕を包んでくれる ぬくもりが伝わる　何気ない空気に 大切なきらめき　抱きしめる想いへ ゆっくりと時間を重ねるよ やさしい風　僕に告げる　春色の景色の中 見つけたい　きらめきの彼方　ただ　信じてる心 見上げた空　流れる雲　追いかける道の途中 変わらない　言葉にできない　ひとつの想いを包むよ 永遠に… 風のソネット　無邪気に歌う Take me, So long! 風のソネット |-| Romaji= Yasashii kaze boku o yobu yo shunshoku no jikan no naka deae ta ne kurikaesu kisetsu ima, kanjiteru kokoro miage ta sora nagareru kumo oikake te mitsuke tai yo kawara nai omoi dakishime te yukkuri arui te yuku kara yureru hi damari narabu rizotto daisuki na mono oishii jikan nandaka ii ne. kawara nai basho arigatō tada, tsutae taku naru yo doko kara ka kikoeru yasashi ge na merodī yorisotta kinō to egai te ku ashita e kyō toyuu jikan ga kasanaru yo hirogaru sora mado no mukō odayaka na jikan no naka todoi ta yo kurikaesu kisetsu ima, kanjiteru nagare kirameku kaze hō o naderu sasou yo ni senaka osu yo hibikiau omoi dakishime te koko kara arui te yuku kara komorebi no saki tōmawari shi te mitsuke ta hana wa hohoemikakeru sono yasashi sa wa kawara nai sonzai (mono) arigatō boku o tsutsun de kureru nukumori ga tsutawaru nanigenai kūki ni taisetsu na kirameki dakishimeru omoi e yukkuri to jikan o kasaneru yo yasashii kaze boku ni tsugeru shunshoku no keshiki no naka mitsuke tai kirameki no kanata tada shinjiteru kokoro miage ta sora nagareru kumo oikakeru michi no tochū kawara nai kotoba ni deki nai hitotsu no omoi o tsutsumu yo eien ni... kaze no sonetto mujaki ni utau Take me , So long! kaze no sonetto |-| English= During the time of spring colors a gentle wind calls out to me We meet at last, changing seasons, that's how I feel in my heart now I looked up to the sky, I want to find it by chasing the floating clouds Because I walk slowly while embracing my unchanging feelings Swaying sunshine, lined up risottos It's a thing I love, delicious time It's kinda nice, a place that doesn't change I'm starting to want to say only thank you I hear a gentle melody coming from somewhere The yesterday that got close and the tomorrow that is drawn are overlapped by the time called today Spreading sky, during the quiet hours outside the window They arrived, the changing seasons, now I feel the flow The sparkling wind strokes my cheek and pushes my back invitingly Because I walk from here holding my resonating feelings I make a detour where the sun shines through leaves The flower I found smiles to me That kindness is unchanging Thankfulness is surrounding me Warmth is transmitted in the casual air to the important sparkling feelings I hold Time is slowly overlapping Inside the spring colored scenery a gentle wind tells me My heart believes only in the other side of the sparkle I want to find In the middle of the road I walked while chasing the floating clouds in the sky I'm surrounded by an unchanging thought that I can't put into words Forever Wind's Sonnet sings innocently Take me, So long! Wind's Sonnet Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics